Payphone
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: What I thought should have happen after June 6th episode. Also this is a little sneak peak of the last few chapters of Beastly: Unhappily Ever After


**Payphone**

_What I think should've happen after June 6__th__ episode. Also this is a little sneak peak to the ending of Beastly: Unhappily Ever After. Most likely this will be in the last few chapters of Beastly. Enjoy! : D_

6:35 a.m.

Brendan woke up alone in the hotel room. It wasn't exactly the way he wanted to start his morning. He messed up. He knew it, why else was he up in a hotel room at six in the morning alone? Stephen…his Stephen, mad at him as usual, but what else was new? He took a look around the empty room and thought about what could have been. He stared at the two empty wine glasses and the plate full of strawberries sitting on the table across from the bed.

"It's check out time." He simply stated before getting out of bed.

After gathering his things, he made his way to the check out counter.

"Did you enjoy your stay, Mr. Brady?" the front clerk asked.

"It was fine" Brendan responded as he looked over the invoice for the room. He pulls out a credit card out and hands it to the clerk.

"Here you go Mr. Brady, you receipt and your card." The clerk stated handing the items to Brendan. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?

Brendan hesitated at first, "The man I was with in the restaurant last night…did he say anything to any of your staff or you before he left?"

"He did come up to me and ask if you had booked a room for the night." The clerk responded.

"Did he say or ask you anything else?"

"No I'm afraid not, Mr. Brady."

Brendan let out a sigh, "Okay thanks anyway." He stated as he made his way out of the building. He pulls out his phone; he scrolls though a brunch of number on his phone until he came across Stephen's number. Brendan hesitated at first the press the call button. He finally got up the nerve to press call. He brings the phone up to his ear, it ring several time finally it went to voice mail.

_Hiya you reach Ste Hay leave a message with your number and I'll get back to ya…(Beep)_

Brendan quickly hung the phone up, he could've left a message, but what could he say_? I'm sorry for trying to trick you into bed._ It was obvious that Stephen wanted nothing to do with him, deep down Brendan knew that, deep down Brendan knew he didn't deserve a man like Stephen, he wanted that man to be happy, and yet Brendan always seemed to find a way to mess it up. He just need to talk to him…he needed to explain to Stephen…He needed to tell Stephen he loves him. Brendan knew at that moment that things had to change if he ever wanted to prove to that man what he means to him, things had to change. Brendan headed toward his car and unlocks it, after unlocking it he made his way into the car, he fasten his seatbelt and place his phone in the cup holder. He pulled out of the parking spot and took off down the road. He didn't know where he was going yet he still continued to drive.

Brendan looked down at the dash to see the _low fuel_ light on, "Brilliant!" Brendan stated in frustration.

Brendan quickly pulled into the nearest Gas station. He park at one of the pumps, got out of the car and headed toward the store to pay for the gas. After paying and pumping the gas, he pulled out his phone once more.

_Low Battery _read across his cell screen. "Really?" He asked as he placed his phone back into his pocket. He notice by the store there was a telephone booth by the front entrance. He walked over, picks up the phone, inserts the coins in the machine, and then dialed a number. Before Brendan could hear if anyone had picked up, a car filled with a bunch of teens came speeding into the parking lot with the radio blasting.

_**(I'm at a payphone trying to call home. All of my change I spent on you, where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two? Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, The people we used to be...It's even harder to picture, That you're not here next to me. )**_

Through the loud music Brendan could hear, _Hiya you reach Ste Hay leave a message with your number and I'll get back to ya…(Beep)" _Brendan quickly hung the phone up and turned his attention to the truck filled with teens.

"Oi, do you mind?" he yelled over the music.

_**(If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of shit. One more fucking love song, I'll be sick…)**_

"It's the 21st century, Old man there are things called cell phones!" One of the male teens called out. Causing the rest of the group to burst out into laughter.

Brendan walked over to the truck and pulled the kid who had made the comment out of the truck, and pin him against it. "You listen to me you little prick…" he began to stated, but suddenly a voice rang out in his head. At first Brendan couldn't figure out who voice it was, _"Wow, typical Brendan Brady, someone says something you don't like you go on an attack. For goodness sake Bren, he's a teenager, as a matter of fact he a little bit younger than your Deccy!"_

_Stephen?_ He thought.

_Just leave the poor boy alone, Bren._

Brendan released the boy from his grip, "…just watch your mouth." He stated as he made his way back to his car.

He could hear the other teens asking if the boy who had been attacked if he was okay. Brendan got into his car and paused before he started the car.

_You actually listened to me. _Stephen voice stated.

Brendan didn't really respond to the comment. He started the car and sped out of the gas station. _Stephen _he thought to himself. Why was that man always in his head! Brendan quickly turned on the radio in an attempt to keep his mind off of that gorgeous man.

_**(Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow. 'Cause you forgot yesterday, I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away. You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care. I know I've said it before, but all of our bridges burned down, I've wasted my nights….)**_

"Ugh!" Brendan expressed at the sound of the song.

_**(You turned out the lights. Now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when we called it love,**_

_**But even the sun sets in paradise. I'm at a payphone trying to call home. All of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone, baby it's all-wrong. Where are the plans we made for two?)**_

**Brendan quickly** changed the radio station and then continued on is way home. After twenty minutes of driving Brendan pulled into the driveway by the flat. He parks his car and heads up the stairs to his flat. He unlocks the door and enters into the family room to see Cheryl and Lynsey at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hiya." Brendan muttered as he enters the kitchen area.

"Hey," Lynsey responded

"Late night?" Cheryl asked clearly still upset with her older brother.

Brendan didn't respond.

"How did the 'Business' meeting with Ste go?" Cheryl asked.

Again, Brendan didn't respond.

"What's wrong, Bren?"

" Jesus, Chez! Would you just stop!" Brendan nearly yelled out at his little sister. "I have enough people in this town to remind me that I'm a screw up, I don't need it from you." He stated before heading toward his room.

**An hour later**, after Brendan cleaned up and took a shower he grabbed his wallet, keys, and headed out. He had to make things right with Stephen and Lord knows it wasn't going to be easy. Twenty minutes later, Brendan was entering Carter & Hay to see Ste taking care of customers; he fully enters the deli as the two customers exit the store. He makes his way to the counter and hand Ste a coffee cup, "Latte, four sugars you choice of drink I believe." He stated. Ste doesn't respond.

" (Sigh)…So last night…You're really not a fan steak are you?"

Ste begins to shake his head, "You'll never change will ya? Yeah, we'll just be silent partners it's just business…"

Brendan doesn't respond.

"Whatever… right if you ain't in control, you ain't interested are ya? Now thank you, but I make my own coffee now." Ste added as he handed the cup back over to Brendan, then quickly turned his attention to the customer who had just walked in. Brendan grabbed the cup and headed toward the exit. Before leaving the deli Brendan placed the latte on the coffee table by the door. Ste watch as Brendan placed the cup down and left.

An hour later Brendan returned to the deli to see Ste cleaning up around the counter.

"Stephen." Brendan spoke softly to get his attention. Ste looked up to see Brendan directly in front of the door. "Hey."

Ste let out a sigh of frustration and lowered his head onto the counter. "All right I have said all that I needed to say, okay?"

"All right, it's just. Hear me out, please? Okay, uh… you were right. The thing was planned from start to finish, but only this is not…this is not how I wanted it to turn out..."

"Oh, well I guess it a bit to late."

"Hmm…Last night when I was in the hotel room…alone…all night… thinking all these games that I've been playing…all these lies…I'm done with it… I'm exhausted, you know."

"Am I supposed to be believing all of this?" Ste asked.

"The loan for the deli…that was all for you. It was all to get… to get you back into my life." Brendan responded.

"You wanted me to be your puppet, Brendan."

"Yeah…Yeah…the control the power that's…that's all… I've ever known, but that's the old me. Look, I'm not looking for an answer now I'm not. I just want you to know that I'm starting over, and…you and me…I really like it if…you were with me, Stephen."

Ste was almost shocked by what Brendan had said at first he had wondered if anything Brendan had said was true.

"Okay…" Brendan stated as he turned to leave the deli.

Not even thirty minutes after Brendan had left Doug had made an appearance at the deli to talk to Ste, but Ste really didn't want to deal with it.

_**(**__**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow, 'Cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away. You can't expect me to be fine. I don't expect you to care. I know I've said it before, but all of our bridges burned down.)**_

**Ste turned** his attention to the picture of Doug and himself standing out the deli and then over to the cup of coffee that Brendan had left for him. Why was he even stressing about this? He thought about Doug and all the things he could have with him. Doug was willing to be with Ste as a matter of fact he was ten times better for Ste than Brendan could ever be. On the other hand, Ste had been waiting almost three years of his life waiting for that man to basically say he wanted to change to be with him. Brendan and him may have not had a perfect relationship, but there were good times Ste couldn't deny that. Brendan had a way of making Ste feel special, and even though Brendan never express it the right way or say it Ste knew how Brendan truly felt about him. At that moment Ste knew what he had to do. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, locking it behind him.

_**(I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights. Now I'm paralyzed, Still stuck in that time, When we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise. I'm at a payphone trying to call home. All of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two?...)**_

The song blared out of the speakers by the Chez Chez tent.

_Seriously what is with this song? _Brendan thought to himself, clearly remembering it from early that morning.

_**([Wiz Khalifa:] Man, fuck that shit, I'll be out spending all this money. While you're sitting round wondering. Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing, made it from the bottom. Now when you see me I'm stunting, and all of my cars start with a push of a button. Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it, Switch the number to my phone. So you never could call it, don't need my name on my show, you can tell it I'm ballin'...)**_

"**Did you mean what you said?"** Brendan heard a voice ask from behind him. He turned around to see Ste stand right behind him. "About changing?"

"Every word." Brendan responded.

"Okay then." Ste responded back. Brendan was a little shocked by what he had just heard he took a moment to take it all in. He looked around and saw Doug in the distance watching. Brendan stepped out of the tent and closed the gap between him and Ste. He placed his hand on Ste's neck a moved in to give him a kiss. Ste quickly pulled away.

"No." Ste stated. "Not like before, alright?"

"Of course." Brendan responded as he moved back a little.

"Alright, Brendan, if we do this…it's got to be different this time, Okay? I got to be equal. Control goes or I am."

"Okay, Stephen." Brendan agreed.

"And none of this 'silent partner' stuff either. That deli has to be 100% mine. All right? It's the only way."

"What about Douglas?" Brendan asked.

Ste responded by pulling Brendan into a passionate kiss, after a minute Ste pulled a way and asked, "Doug who?" A big smile came across Brendan's face.

**An hour and half later** after getting an earful from Texas, Leanne and Amy about what a mistake Ste was making. Ste meet Brendan and Brendan's lawyer at Chez Chez to sign the paper work to sign the deli's lease over to Ste.

"I'll leave you two alone." Brendan's lawyer stated as he pick the signed paper and placed them in his brief case, then made his way down the stair and out the front doors. Brendan leaned over the coffee table and gave Ste a kiss. Ste return the kiss for a couple of seconds then quickly pulled a way.

"Alright, Brendan." Ste said with a cheeky smile. "I own a business now, I need to get back before Amy kills me." Ste stated as he got up from the couch and made his way to the stairs.

"We have all the time in the world." Brendan responded as he took a sip of his drink.

Ste responded with a smile and then made his way out of the club.

**It had been** two hour since Brendan had last spoken to Ste. Deep down Brendan could feel that something wasn't right, but he chose to ignore it. He decided that he was going to take the rest of the afternoon off and plan a romantic celebration dinner for him and Ste. He made his way up the stair to his flat he could see a red envelop sticking out of the bottom of the door. He walks over and picked it up.

_**(If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this…)**_

The front read, _To: Bren. _Brendan turned the envelope over and opened it.

_Dear Brendan,_

_This is a love letter. I'm writing it because I'm happier than I've ever been._

_Your actions in the last few days have had a life-changing effect on me. They've made me feel stronger than I have before. _

_You decided that you wanted me and you claimed me as your own._

_You beat every last shred of self-respect out of me until I didn't know who I was anymore. _

_Do you know how long it takes to get over that? _

_I started to wonder if that day would ever come, but it turns out that it's today. _

_Like I said this is a love letter, just not to you. Your money is gone and you'll never get it back. _

_And that goes double for me._

_Ste_

Brendan finished reading the note and crumbled it into a ball. Pure rage filled his eyes, he had been scammed, and then he released what it all meant. Sadness quickly came over him.

_**(Now I'm at a payphone...)**_

_*Do you want to know what happens next? Well then check out Beastly: Unhappily Ever After here on . Now there are only two chapters posted as of now, but I'm working on chapter three and the rest of the chapters on so stay tune ;)_

_Also don't forget to tell me what you think of this fic down in the reviews*_


End file.
